


Berlalu

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Gen, bring back the childhood memories
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ada saat dimana Mycroft berpikir bahwa Sherlock tumbuh terlalu cepat. {#Octoberabble [Day 1 – Fast]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
> 
> #Octoberabble [Day 1 – Fast]

Ada saat dimana Mycroft berpikir bahwa Sherlock tumbuh terlalu cepat. Ia masih ingat saat mereka masih anak-anak, terpaut delapan tahun. Sherlock hanyalah anak bawang di mata kakaknya itu.

 _Puh! Sherlock!_ Saat Mycroft sudah bergelut dengan bacaan-bacaan berat yang tidak dimengerti anak seusianya; Sherlock masih asyik menerka-nerka jalan cerita buku detektif anak karangan Enid Blyton. Saat Mycroft telah memulai eksperimennya sendiri yang melibatkan membelah katak dan meneliti isi perutnya; Sherlock malah sibuk meributkan apakah serangga yang ditangkap itu namanya ngengat atau kupu-kupu. Saat Mycroft berusaha menenggelamkan diri di sofa dengan buku Stephen King suatu malam di bulan Oktober; Sherlock merengek meminta kostum bajak laut pada Ibu untuk Halloween.

Betapa cepat semuanya berubah. Betapa cepat masa kecil itu berlalu.

Mycroft menarik napas panjang; sejenak memejamkan mata, mengusir getaran nostaljik yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Dan setelah dua menit penuh, ia siap untuk melihat berkas laporan di hadapannya.

Laporan penyelidikan Sherlock di sarang penjahat Serbia. Dua tahun setelah kematian palsunya. Dan Mycroft sebenarnya masih sulit menyesuaikan diri. Sherlock kecilnya tak lagi kecil. Masa-masa dimana Mycroft berpikir betapa mudah melindungi sang adik telah berlalu. Tapi meski telah berlalu, bukan berarti ia tak mengingat tanggung jawabnya.

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> karena kayaknya engga bisa ikut inktober, saya bikin celenj sendiri yang terinspirasi dari postingannya ambu. targetnya sih bikin 31 drabble make prompt inktober.
> 
> yosh, semoga bisa :'''D


End file.
